Holiday Special
by CrystallineX
Summary: It's Christmas, Kagome and Inuyasha aren't in the BEST moods, and Inuyasha learns what Christmas is. All thanks to Souta...


Disclaimer: I've given a 1000 presents to each individual in the world, and I own Inuyasha!

A/N: Just a simple one-shot. I hope you like it!

Impossible XMAS WISHLIST: Inuyasha

Xmas Special

Kagome glanced about her in awe, her eyes taking in every imprint and detail of the snow, covering all the landscapes. Pure white snow, making everything seem peaceful. No Shikon shards to worry about, and everything was -

"What are you doing just standing there? Hurry up! We have to find the last shard before Naraku does! You know how serious the time is!"

Kagome paused in her wistful thinking of what she _thought_ till a second ago, was a quiet and peaceful moment, until _that_ voice broke into her thoughts.

Once again, she spread her arms and faced the cold, caressing wind.

"But it's so beautiful here!"

Inuyasha faced Kagome's direction, the wind likewise blowing into his face, blowing his hair behind him. The wind also carried Kagome's smell, directly before him, and teased his nose with her unique scent. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head upward, inhaling her scent. Kagome turned to face him, her brown eyes reflecting her slight annoyance.

"So, I sacrificed time with my family to be here, when _you_," She pointed a finger at him accusingly, "just want to work all day, looking for one shard. We can spare one day, can't we?"

Inuyasha, looked away, and said, "The sooner this is over, the safer you'll be. The last time when that Akanbo… That baby had you… I was scared."

Kagome's eyes widened. She walked over to him, and said reassuringly, "I know you'll be there for me."

Kagome cleared her throat, and continued, "SO~! Just for today, can we rest from searching for the last shard?"

Inuyasha turned on his heel, and threw his last comment over his shoulder, "KEH! You'll just probably sneak back to that time of yours if I _do_ give you a break, and I'll have to drag you back!"

With an attitude as black as a thunder cloud, Inuyasha stomped off. Kagome sighed, and sat down in the snow, trying to take the view in with as much beauty before, but unable to do so.

Inuyasha, unable to understand what had been so likeable about Kagome's time, ran through the forest whitened with cold powder, and jumped through the well.

He landed in a puddle of melted snow, and without waiting to complain, he leapt out of the well. He opened the double doors of the wellhouse, and was greeted by the sight of perfect, unmarred snow. Well, he wouldn't ruin it now. He leapt up into the air, and not setting foot on the ground, skidded into the Higurashi shrine.

Souta, walked down the hallway, when he saw a familiar profile, dressed from neck to ankle in a red haori.

"Inuyasha-ni~chan!"

Inuyasha turned, and he saw Souta.

"Is nee-chan back?"

Inuyasha shook his sleeves out in response, and instead said, "What time of year is it now?"

Souta stared at him, and replied, "Christmas."

Inuyasha tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Kuri~sumas? What's the heck is that about?

Souta put a hand to his chin, and thought out loud, "Well, it's a holiday, where people give gifts to the people they care about…"

Inuyasha flopped down onto the floor and resumed his trademark half-lotus position. He tilted his head upwards, and asked Souta, "Oi. What would Kagome like?"

Souta grinned and said, "Why? Are you going to give her a present?"

Inuyasha growled, and said, "Nevermind that. What would Kagome like?"

"It doesn't really matter, so long as you really mean it. I bet she'd be happy if you just _gave_ her something."

Inuyasha suddenly stood up, and grabbed Souta's collar, and said, "That's it. You're coming with me to get something for Kagome."

Souta waved his hands.

"W-wait! I need to get something warm on. It's cold outside, you know. I'll be right back."

With that, he ran back up to his room, and threw a jacket on, got a scarf, and along with it, got one thing: A baseball cap.

"So, Inuyasha nii-chan, what are you going to buy the present with?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and said,

"Isn't it obvious? You buy stuff with gold, kid."

Shuffling inside one of his sleeves, he pulled out a small gold coin. Souta's eyes became round. "Okay then…"

He pointed towards one of the shops, and said,

"Let's go in! Maybe we can find something there!"

It was a pet shop. The dogs were all over him, and even the cats, scratched at their cage to greet Inuyasha. Wincing at the screeching sounds, (Think of fingernails on a chalkboard) Inuyasha took Souta's arm and said, "No, you don't."

Shrugging, Souta took him to a jewelry shop, not without a few stares. Long, silver hair and red clothes weren't exactly a fashion in modern Japan. Ignoring the odd looks, Inuyasha walked over to one of the glass cases, and spotted a silver chain with a cherry-blossom-shaped pendant made of pink diamonds. He looked up into the face of a friendly shopkeeper.

"May I help you?"

Inuyasha pulled out his gold coin, one he had stolen from Miroku earlier that week. "Can this buy that necklace?"

He pointed towards the necklace that had caught his attention. The shopkeeper's eyes went wide with wonder, and inspecting the coin, said with awe, "This is a coin back from the 16th century! This will be worth a fortune!"

Her hurriedly fumbled with the key on his neck, the shopkeeper opened the glass case and took the necklace out. As he made to place it into an expensive looking case, Inuyasha stopped him. "No thanks, I don't need a box."

Though the shopkeeper looked confused, he obliged and placed the necklace directly in Inuyasha's outstretched hand. "That will be for this coin, thank you. Your girlfriend is very lucky to have a man like you! Come again please~!"

Inuyasha called to Souta, who looked up from a jewel-studded toy-sized car and followed Inuyasha out the door. Souta saw the necklace dangling from Inuyasha's hand, and smiling, he said, "I think nee-chan will like that necklace, Inuyasha nii-chan. Don't mess up when you give it to her!"

Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair and said, "All thanks to you, kid."

~A/N: You can't possibly think that the story is over yet, can you?~

Kagome sat inside the log cabin, sipping from a wooden bowl a sweet mixture of boiled pear and honey. She smiled at Kaede and her other friends and said, "Later, I have something for each of you, so I'll be going back to my time for a while."

She placed the bowl, still half full and steaming, and pulled her shawl closer around her. She waved to her friends and ran toward's Inuyasha's forest.

She arrived at the well, and grabbing a hold of the wooden sides of the well, she hopped in. Upon arriving in her time, she climbed out of the well, and trudged from the well house to her home. Hanging her shawl on the hook right beside her door, she heaved a deep sigh. She called to her mother, "Mama, I'm back!"

Kagome's mother came, and said, "Ara, Kagome. You're back! You want the presents, don't you? Just wait a moment, I'll be right back with them."

While she was gone, Kagome ran back up to her room, and not noticing a very conspicuous red figure, she hurried to her desk, gathered up three presents for her family members, ran back down the stairs, and stowed them under the Christmas tree. Kagome's mother came back with the presents, and said, "Have a Merry Christmas, Kagome, and don't forget to tell your friends to open the presents tomorrow!"

Kagome nodded and ran back to the well house.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome hadn't even said a single thing to him, and just gone past him. Frowning, he opened the window and went to the well house, back to his time.

The well was full of Kagome's sweet smell. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on the white snow with a sloshing sound. Clutching the necklace in a clawed hand, he ran towards the village.

Upon arrival, Inuyasha headed straight for Kaede's cabin. He stormed in on the scene of Kagome dishing out the presents, telling them explicitly that they weren't to be opened until tomorrow. Shippo was simply holding a box, and from the scent, Inuyasha could immediately tell that it was full of sweets, among them, chocolates. Shippo had apparently smelled them too and he was fighting with himself, trying not to rip the box open.

Kagome looked up, and saw Inuyasha. She smiled and said, "Here, Inuyasha."

She held up a fragrant frame of wood, with glass and a piece of paper inside. It had a picture of himself and Kagome. He smiled and said, "Thanks. Umm, I wanted t-"

Shippo interrupted, and leaping onto Kagome, he wheedled, "Can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~ open the box?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and said sternly, "No, Shippo-chan. Tomorrow is Christmas, and tomorrow _morning_ you can open it. Then, you can eat as much as you want!"

Shippo acquiesced, sighing, placed the box of chocolates beside Kirara, who sniffed them.

Miroku looked towards Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, I hear that we will go shard hunting today."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He stuffed the necklace in the front of his shirt, and sat down on the wooden floor. Kagome looked over at him, reproach fully restored.

"We're really going today?"

"Aah."

Kagome strode over to Inuyasha and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha 'keh'd, and turned away from her. She sat back, annoyed.

Presently, the tenseness in the air was so thick that you could cut it and serve it on a platter. Kagome said sarcastically, "So why aren't we going yet, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, and sullenly stood up. He went outside, giving a warning look towards everybody, telling them to stay inside. Kagome didn't get the message, so there they were, standing outside in the snow, awkward as newborn ducklings. Inuyasha broke the silence. "So, I heard that it's Kur-isumasu at your time."

Kagome looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know about it?"

Inuyasha didn't reply, but merely thrust a fist at her, a glint of silver dangling from it. Kagome held out two hands, cupped, and Inuyasha placed it in her hand.

"Keep it."

He said roughly. Kagome said with awe, "It's beautiful."

She struggled to put the necklace on, and Inuyasha said, "No, clumsy, let _me_ put it on. Jeez."

Gently, he fastened the clasp, and said, "Jya."

Kagoem grabbed his arm, and said, "Thanks."

She blushed. Inuyasha turned to face her and said, "It was nothing."

He turned and walked off, this time with a bit of happiness in his stride, and called back, "We'll take a break today."

Kagome smiled, and she walked quickly to catch up with Inuyasha. Then, a thought suddenly occurred to her:

"Hey wait, Inuyasha? How did you get this anyway?"


End file.
